Betrayal
by Mellin aka dat Dray-Chan
Summary: Ja Tom, und etwa doppelt so schlimm wie früher. Ich halte das nicht mehr aus, ich kann Dumbledore nicht nachlaufen, in den Tod, lieber Sterbe ich für dich." Sprach ich fest und überzeugt. Während ich gesprochen hatte war er aufgestanden und stand nun
1. Default Chapter

  
  
**Titel: Betrayal **

**Teil: Prolog / ? **

**Autorin: Dray-Kitty **

**E-mail: draylacoulebluemail.ch **

**Pairing: Wird noch nicht verraten - **

**Disclaimer: Gehört alles J.K. Rowling bis auf meine selbsterfundenen Charaktere und den Inhalt ... **

**Raiting: PG-13 (keine Ahnung hab) **

**Genre: dark!Harry , het , **

**Warnungen: Dark! Harry, **

**Archiv: Animexx.de **

**Kommentar: Ich gehe nicht nach den Büchern, ausser vielleicht ein paar Ereignisse. Jeder der dies nicht mag kann wieder gehen...  
**  
**Prolog – A Decision**  
  
Schon wieder liege ich auf dem Boden wegen einem Crucio und winde mich vor Schmerzen. Und du stehst wieder daneben und unternimmst nichts um mir zu helfen, hast Angst, Angst vor unserem Vater. Auch unsere Mutter unternimmt schon seit langem nichts mehr, sie sagte es sei sinnlos. Wieder einmal huscht ein Grinsen über dein Gesicht, dir gefällt es langsam wie unser Vater mich Foltert, ohne Grund.  
  
Früher hast du mich noch verteidigt, doch das tust du schon lange nicht mehr, genauer seit wir nach Hogwarts gehen. Ich schreie nicht, denn das würde ihn noch mehr anspornen. Ich habe schon lange aufgehört mich zu wehren, denn jedes Mal wenn ich mich wehrte wurde es noch schlimmer.  
  
Als Lucius noch in den Diensten von Voldemort stand hat Tom mich noch beschützt, ich konnte immer zu ihm, er war wie ein Vater für mich, doch er steht nun in Dumbledores diensten , hat den Dunklen Lord verraten.  
  
Nicht einmal Dumbledore unternimmt was, obwohl er weiss das er mich misshandelt. Wieder knallte ich gegen eine Wand, rapple mich nicht auf, bleibe einfach liegen. Er geht, und du mit ihm, ohne mir zu helfen, oh Draco was ist aus dir geworden?.  
  
Die Sonnenstrahlen die durch das kleine Fenster in diesem ‚Folterraum' schienen, blendeten mich, doch ich war zu schwach um aufzustehen. Zum Glück war es nur noch eine Woche bis zum ersten September, dann endlich hatte ich wieder ruhe, bis zu den nächsten Sommerferien. Ich weiss nicht warum, doch er tat dies nur im Sommer. Ich fragte mich schon lange wieso er den Dunklen Lord verraten hatte, ich habe jedoch nie eine Antwort gefunden...  
  
In diesem Moment wünschte ich mir wieder bei Tom zu sein, mich sicher zu fühlen und geborgen. Ich versprach mir selber mein Leben zu ändern, ich würde meine Familie verraten, und herausfinden warum du, Draco, so geworden bist. Früher warst du immer freundlich und hilfsbereit, hast mich beschützt, selbst manchmal Folterungen in kauf genommen, doch es scheint so als hättest du all dies vergessen, wieso und warum weiss ich nicht doch ich werde die Wahrheit finden.  
  
Langsam versuchte ich mich aufzurappeln, und stand nach einiger Zeit auch, wenn wackelig, auf den Beinen. Vorsichtig, mich an der Wand Abstützend, torkelte ich in mein Zimmer, und liess mich auf das Bett fallen.  
  
'Morgen werdet ihr für zwei tage verreisen. Das kommt mit gelegen, denn dann kann ich zu Tom gehen, ich werde den Todessern beitreten...'

--------

Am nächsten Morgen, waren alle schon weg als ich aufwachte, ich zog mich schnell an und ass Frühstück. 'zum Glück hab ich die apparations-prüfung schon machen dürfen. Etwas gutes hat es ja eine Malfoy zu sein' bei diesem Gedanke zierte ein kurzes grinsen mein gesicht.  
  
Zum Glück wusste ich noch wo das Hauptquartier stand, also apparierte ich dorthin und wurde auch sofort von zwei Todessern ‚begrüsst'.  
  
„Was willst du hier?"fragte mich der eine, eindeutig McNair.  
  
„Ich will zu Voldemort!"antwortete ich ernst.  
  
„Wieso glaubst du, das wir dich dorthin bringen, Verräterin?"Typisch Snape  
  
„Weil ich nicht die Verräterin war, sondern mein Vater. Seid ihr jetzt so gut, Sev?" Snape zog seine Maske ab „Warum erkennst du uns immer?"  
  
„Ich kenn euch zu gut, also bringt ihr mich jetzt zu ihm"  
  
„Zuerst Zauberstab her"forderte mein Ex-Pate. Lucius hatte Severus den paten-job ‚entzogen' , als ‚wir' die seiten gewechselt hatten.  
  
Sie führten mich durch lange Gänge, natürlich alle in Slytherin-Farben gehalten, als wir endlich vor dem grossen Portal ankamen, waren wir sicher schon Stunden gegangen.  
  
„Du weißt er ist nicht sehr gut auf dich zu sprechen?"warnet mich Macnair, Überflüssigerweise vor, bevor wir eintraten.  
  
„My Lord , es möchte jemand mit ihnen sprechen"sprach Snape während einer Verbeugung.  
  
„Ist gut, lasst mich mit ihr allein."Die beiden verliessen die halle, und Sev wünschte mir leise noch viel Glück. „Was willst du hier Samira??" fragte Tom eisig und seine Augen glitzerten wütend.  
  
„Ich wollte mit dir reden, Tom"  
  
„Und um was geht es? Du weißt ich hab keine Interesse an Dumbledores Vorschlägen!"  
  
„Ich bin nicht wegen Dumbledore hier, ich komme weil ich deinen Reihen beitreten will!"sprach ich ernst.  
  
„Ist das ein Trick?"  
  
„Nein, und das weißt du ganz genau, ich wollte nie zu Dumbledore gehören, jedoch konnte ich nichts entscheiden. Du weißt das, denn wenn ich mich widersetzt hätte wäre es noch schlimmer als jetzt."Gegen das Ende des Satzes wurde ich immer leiser.  
  
„Heisst das er foltert dich immer noch?"Unglauben schwang in seiner Stimme, ebenso mitleid und Besorgnis.  
  
„Ja Tom, und etwa doppelt so schlimm wie früher. Ich halte das nicht mehr aus, ich kann Dumbledore nicht nachlaufen, in den Tod, lieber Sterbe ich für dich."Sprach ich fest und überzeugt. Während ich gesprochen hatte war er aufgestanden und stand nun genau vor mir. Seine roten Augen sahen mich besorgt an. „Und was ist mit draco?"  
  
„Draco? Ha, der steht daneben und grinst, er ist nicht mehr wie früher, er steht jetzt auf Lucius' Seite..."  
  
„Nein das würde er nie tun, er hatte mir mal gesagt, er würde dich nie im Stich lassen"  
  
„Wirklich?"Ich klang ungläubig.  
  
„Ja, du bedeutest ihm alles auf der Welt. Lucius muss irgendwas mit ihm angestellt haben."  
  
„Ja das würde alles erklären..."murmelte ich leise vor mich hin.  
  
„Du weißt ich muss dich unter das veritas-Serum stellen, obwohl ich dir glaube."  
  
„Ja, ich weiss, du darfst es gerne jetzt tun."  
  
Er nickte nur, und beauftragte Snape, per Gedanken, mit einem Flakon veritas-Serum zu kommen. Dieser erschien auch schon wenige Minuten später neben mir. In der hand hielt er das Flakon.  
  
„Gut das du so schnell hier warst."  
  
Sev nickte nur, und gab Tom das Flakon, dieser gab es wiederum mir weiter. Ich trank es in einem Zug leer. Nun stellte mir Tom mehrere Fragen, die ich alle wahrheitsgemäss beantworten musste. „Nun ich glaube das reicht, du bist herzlich willkommen. Ich werde es aber nur dem inneren kreis bekannt geben, da wir einen Spion haben. Severus du passt in Hogwarts einwenig auf sie auf."  
  
„Ja, Tom, das werde ich. Komm Samira, ich bring dich zurück."  
  
„Tschau Samira, und pass auf dich auf"  
  
„Mach ich Tom."Antwortet ich und lief Sev hinterher wieder hinaus. Wir redeten keine Wort bis wir wieder am Eingang standen. Er umarmte mich kurz zum Abschied. „Wir sehen uns in einer Woche."  
  
„Ja, Tschau Sev."Ich apparierte mit diesen Worten wieder nach Malfoy Manor. Es war schon recht spät, ich lief geradewegs in mein Zimmer, und lies mich in mein Bett fallen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen, als ich aufwacht widmete ich mich als erstes meinem Hogwartsbrief. Ich hatte ihn, ebenso wie Draco, vor einer Woche bekommen.  
  
_Mrs. Samira Narcissa Malfoy  
  
Wir freuen uns ihnen mitteilen zu können, das sie ihre Prüfungen bestanden haben und somit ihr sechstes Jahr antreten werden. In diesem Jahr werden einige neue Wahlfächer auftreten. Die Liste ist beigelegt, wir bitten sie diese so bald wie möglich zurück zu schicken, da nur eine bestimmte Anzahl Schüler pro Kurs Platz haben.  
  
Das Schuljahr beginnt, wie immer, am 1. September. Der Hogwarts-Express fährt dieses Jahr erst um 11:30 auf dem Gleis 9 ¾ ab.  
  
Mit freundlich grüssen  
  
Minerva McGonagall (Stellvertretene Schulleiterin)  
  
Albus Dumbledore (Schulleiter)  
_  
'Neue Wahlfächer, klingt interessant' Dachte ich und zog das zweite Pergament hervor.  
  
_Hauptfächer der 6. Klasse  
  
Verwandlungen (Minerva McGonagall)  
  
Zaubertränke (Severus Snape)  
  
Zauberkunst (Pr. Flitwick)  
  
Kräuterkunde (Pr. Sprout)  
  
Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe (Rubeus Hagrid)  
  
Geschichte der Zauberei (Pr. Binns)  
  
Verteidigung der dunkeln Künste (Severus Snape)  
  
Wahlfächer der 6.Klasse  
  
Animagi (Sirius Black)-  
  
Französisch (Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy)-  
  
Wahrsagen (Prof. Trelawney)  
  
Arithmantik (Prof. Ziane)  
  
Runenkunde (Prof. Elewia)  
  
Astronomie (Prof. Sinistra)  
  
Duellieren (Prof. Black und Prof. Snape)-  
  
Mugglekunde (Prof. Martinez )  
  
Fortgeschrittene Verwandlung (Minerva McGonagall)  
  
Fortgeschrittene Zaubertränke (Severus Snape)-  
  
Fortgeschrittene Zauberkunst (Pr. Flitwick)  
  
Fortgeschrittene Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste (Severus Snape)-  
_  
'Hm mal sehen was ich nehme' Ich kreuzte meine Wahlfächer an und sendete den Brief zurück nach Hogwarts.  
  
Nach einer Woche war auch schon der 1. September...  
  
**So das war mein Prolog. Ich hoffe er hat euch gefallen, und ich bekomme ein paar Kommis...  
  
Ciao eure Mellin**


	2. Steckbriefe

Draco Lucius Malfoy  
  
Alter: 17  
  
Aussehen: Platinblonde Haare, Sturmgraue Augen  
  
Grösse: 1.90  
  
Gewicht: 80 kg  
  
Charakter: Kalt, Stur, aufbrausend, reizbar, herzlos, misstrauisch, launisch  
  
Vater: Lucius Malfoy  
  
Mutter: Narcissa Malfoy (geb. Black)

Ex-Pate: Tom Riddle  
  
Pate: Sirius Black  
  
Geschwister: Samira Narcissa Malfoy  
  
Haus: Slytherin  
  
Mag: Gryffindors ärgern, Quidditch, seine Eltern , Slytherin sein...  
  
Mag nicht: Gryffindors, verlieren,  
  
Merkmale: hat immer Crabbe und Goyle dabei  
  
Freunde: Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise ...  
  
Haustiere: Eule (Zeus[m])  
  
Partner: ???

* * *

Samira Narcissa Malfoy  
  
Alter: 16  
  
Aussehen: schwarze hüftlange haare, dunkelgraue Augen  
  
Grösse: 1.73  
  
Gewicht: 53 kg  
  
Charakter: kalt, Stur, aufbrausend, reizbar, misstrauisch, freundlich, verletzbar, mürrisch, launisch  
  
Vater: Lucius Malfoy  
  
Mutter: Narcissa Malfoy (geb. Black)  
  
Ex-Pate: Severus Snape  
  
Pate: Devon Zabini  
  
Geschwister: Draco Lucius Malfoy  
  
Merkmale: Eher zurückgezogen, Das dunkle mal  
  
Mag: Tom, Slytherins, Todesser ...  
  
Mag nicht: Ihren Vater, Dumbledore, Phönixorden ...  
  
Freunde: Slytherins ... (genaure folgen -)  
  
Haustiere: Schneeeule (Massina [w])  
  
Haus: Slytherin  
  
Partner: ???  
  
Bild: (ordner Unsorted )

* * *

Tom Vorlost Riddle  
  
Aussehen: schwarze haare, Rote augen  
  
Grösse: 1.95 Gewicht: 84 kg  
  
Charakter: kalt, Stur, aufbrausend, reizbar, misstrauisch, freundlich, launisch  
  
Vater: Salazar Slytherin  
  
Mutter: ???

Merkmale: ist der dunkel Lord  
  
Mag: befehle erteilen, kümmert sich gerne um Samira  
  
Mag nicht: Dumbledore, Phönixorden, Das Lucius Samira misshandelt  
  
Freunde: Severus Snape, Samira Malfoy ...  
  
Haustiere: Schlange (Nagini)  
  
Ex-Haus: Slytherin  
  
Partner: ???

* * *

Weitere folgen noch. ihr könnt auch noch wünschen von wem ihr einen wollt

Ciao mellin


End file.
